Help
by Awesomeness'Wolf
Summary: Derek was puffing as he tried to run from his abusive pack, his breath labored. They were catching up fast, he had to keep going. He accepted a long time ago that he fell from beta to omega, but he never truly felt like a part of the pack. R&R
1. Anger

**_Help_**

Derek was puffing as he tried to run from his abusive pack, his breath labored. They were catching up fast, he had to keep going. He accepted a long time ago that he fell from beta to omega, but he never truly felt like a part of the pack.

* * *

"Hey pups, what's going on?" Stiles asked as he walked into the mansion. When no one answered him he knew something was up. He closed his eyes and mapped out where exactly all his pups were. Boyd was in his and Erica's room reading. Ethan and Danny weren't there, they called and asked to go out as well as Lydia and Aiden. Leaving Allison, Scott, Erica, Isaac and Jackson in the den. He headed towards his pups making a note to check in on the others later.

"What happened?" Stiles asked. He was almost expressionless as he crossed his arms. Silence.

"Answer. Anyone," He growled, warning his pups.

"I sorry Sty it was an accident. I didn't mean to,'' Scott whimpered.

"Did what Scott''. Stiles' started to get impatient.

''Jackson and I were playing in the backyard with the ball. I dodged it by hitting it with my hand and it broke Lydia's window," Scott rushed out his voice becoming hoarse as he sensed his dad's anger building.

"Jackson?" Stiles asked and received a nod plus a whispered sorry Stiles.

"Both of you". His pups winced at the tone of his voice.

"Go fix it." Stiles' eyes flashed crimson red. Both boys hopped up and nuzzled in Stiles neck before they left. Stiles felt his phone ring, he pulled it out of his pocket looking at the name that popped up on the screen. It was Satomi.

"Hey Alpha Ito what do I owe this pleasure?" he stated answering his phone.

"Do you know them?" His pack started to pay attention.

"Dammit some of my pups are out".

"Sty?" the teens coursed.

"Thanks I appreciate it. I'll keep an eye open." Stiles hung up then called his pups that were out.

"Stay where you're are. Don't leave." He hung up again and headed towards the door.

"DO NOT UNDER ANY OTHER CIRCUMSTANCE BESIDES ME CALLING, LEAVE THIS HOUSE. BOYD AND ALLISON ARE IN CHARGE," Stiles commanded, a growl escaping him as he took off with his keys in his hand. He was to pissed to pay attention to the road rules as he sped to the bowling alley, the speed limits be damned. He tried his hardest to keep his wolf in check, the last thing he wanted was to be pulled over. When he got there he found them all sitting at a table. Stiles walked over barely containing his wolf. He was furious that a pack Satomi didn't know, crossed her territory without consent on their way through Beacon Hills.

"Get in the car. Jackson drive right behind me," he said before anyone was able to get a word out and ask their alpha what was wrong. As they moved towards the cars Ethan couldn't help but feel scared. He slid up beside Stiles, stuffing his head into his alpha's neck.

"Alpha are you okay?".

"Yeah pup I will be and I'll explain everything when we get back to the den," Stiles said as he started to calm down. It made him feel better knowing all of his pups were safe. At that point, that was all that mattered


	2. Protect

Previously on Help

"Get in the car. Aiden drive right behind me," he said before anyone was able to get a word out and ask their alpha what was wrong. As they moved towards the cars Ethan couldn't help but feel scared. He slid up beside Stiles, stuffing his head into his alpha's neck.

"Alpha are you okay?".

"Yeah pup I will be and I'll explain everything when we get back to the den," Stiles said as he started to calm down. It made him feel better knowing all of his pups were safe. At that point, that was all that mattered.

* * *

"Go to Danny he wants you." Stiles whispered in Ethan's ear, he left with a nod and went to (dump?) against Danny. Back at the den, no one had dared to move when Stiles left. As Boyd walked down the stairs he looked around the den slightly confused, he was met by most of his pack looking back at him. The room was completely silent, no one bothered to say anything until they heard the cars pull up. They subconsciously counted the heartbeats in the cars, relieve washed over them calming them as they heard the sound of five heartbeats pumping away. Listening closely they heard Stiles voice.

"I want everyone in the den so I can explain." After they all filled in as instructed and sat in the den in their respective couples and seats. As Stiles started he fought for control hoping to keep his wolf at bay just a little bit longer.

"First off everyone is staying here for the weekend. Make sure call your parents. Next there's a pack that Satomi notified just crossed her territory without consent. She said it looked like they were headed towards ours. I was also informed that they looked as if they were chasing what looked to be a run away. Because it's a run-away, it will most likely be an omega. I want everyone paired off at all times. No one is to be left alone. I-" Stiles stopped hoping his nose was playing tricks on him. Nope, he smelled it again, his amber eyes burning a bright scarlet.

"Listen to me very carefully. Go out the back door and take the shortcut to the border lines." With confused looks all around he sighed.

"They're here." Stiles didn't take to intruders very well. He wolfed out and ran to the borders, arriving impossibly fast. At first he smelt omega, then pain, then intruders, and blood. Stiles was beyond pissed, he was witnessing the omega being abused. Without thinking the pack jumped into action, protecting the hurt omega as if he was one of their own. They circled around Stiles and the omega.

"Hey take it easy. Please can you look at me. That's it nice and slow. Is it OK if I touch you?" The omega nodded as he fully looked into Stiles' eyes. Stiles let his eyes flash and in response Derek's flashed an electric blue.

"Thank you." Derek whispered, he sounded exhausted.

"Your welcome. My name is Stiles Stilinski. I know you're tired and in pain but can I know yours?" he tried.

"It's- it's Derek. Derek Hale." he wheezed.

"That's good. Is it alright if I let one of my betas take you?" Derek nodded.

"Jackson c'mere." Jackson looked up from the body of the wolf he tore apart and gave his attention to his alpha.

"Take Derek, Danny, and Isaac back to the den. Protect the house and each other. We'll be back in a little while, this shouldn't take too long. Howl if something happens." Stiles said while walking the two wolves out.

"Tend to Derek as well." And off they went leaving the fight to the rest of their pack mates.

-TIME SKIP TO EVERYONE AT THE DEN-


	3. I'm sorry

I sincerely apologize, but i must inform you that this story will not be continued on here. I have moved this story to .

The link is here: /works/10658889/chapters/23588904

This is the continuation of the story. My profile on there is the same as this one.


End file.
